


Nightmares

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You have a startling nightmare that makes you panic beyond belief. Luckily though, you had your lover Marco to be there for you when you're at your worst.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Nightmares

No… Not this. This isn’t something you wanted to see again. 

The scene replayed in your head with the most gruesome of detail, not a single thing being missed. The fires, the bodies, the blood… Oh so much blood. Hands… It was all over your hands. Your chest… His chest… Molten lava, flames, blood clots, dripping to the stone and flowing through the cracks. His chest completely hollowed out, dug out to nothing. Nothing but emptiness, straight to the other side. Ace… He’s gone. Gone. D e a d. A C E.

“Ace!” You screamed, waking abruptly. 

Jerking awake in a cold sweat you heaved, breathing labored as you gasped for fresh air as if you had lost it all together. Chilled sweat beaded on your forehead and ran down your neck, you looking around in your dark room, trying to find something to ground you and place yourself in this world. You were completely lost in a panic, nearly hyperventilating until the door to your room bursted open and you saw the one thing that never failed to bring you back down to earth: Marco. Your one and only lover, and the man who always brought you peace and clarity. 

“_______! Are you okay? I heard you scream!” Marco asked frantically, running to your bedside and lighting your oil lamp. 

“I… W-where am I again?” You muttered shakily, still relatively disoriented. “Marco?”

Marco sat next to you and took hold of your hands, directing your vision to him. “You’re here with me on the island Sphynx, remember? You stayed with me to assist with my doctoring and help rebuild.” He reminded you. 

His voice grounded you, and you were able to figure out who and where you were currently. Breaths became slower and more even, and your tight face muscles relaxed as you locked eyes with him. The little squeeze he gave your hands sealed the deal and stabilized you, and you let out a shaky sigh. 

“I remember now. I’m here.” You gulped, squeezing his hands back. 

“Good. Stay with me _______. Now, can you tell me what happened? Your scream scared me half to death, darling!” He asked gently.

“N-nightmare… It was a nightmare.” You answered, already pained by even the slightest bit of recollection. 

“Oh dear. Do you remember what of?”

“... A-Ace.” You said quietly. “Ace’s death.”

Just saying it brought tears to your eyes, and Marco’s heart sank upon hearing your reason. He scooted himself up further on your bed and pulled you into his lap, hugging you tightly against his chest. “Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” He empathized, both of you having seen ace as a younger brother.

“It was all so real… So vivid. I-I didn’t want to have to see that again.: You said quietly. 

“I’m so sorry you had to relive that so suddenly. That scene is horrifying from any perspective. Your poor mind and soul…” He spoke softly, gently rubbing your sides as he rocked with you.

“God… I don’t want to lose anyone that way ever again. I… I can’t bear it.” You shuddered, gripping at his arms that rested across your midsection. 

“_______, I can;t control what your brain does, but I can remind you that it’s all in the past. We’ve accepted it and moved on for his sake. I know the memory hurts, but something like that will never happen again. I won’t let it. I am your future, and I’ll keep you safe no matter the circumstances.” Marco assured, kissing the back of your neck lovingly. 

“Thank you.” You sighed shakily, leaning back into him. “I truly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“That’s what I’m here for darling. Now I know I can’t heal your mind, but I can comfort you. Would you like me to bring you some hot chocolate?” He offered. 

You nodded in response, always up for a warm chocolaty beverage. Marco gave you one more kiss before he shifted you off of his lap to get up. Giving you a wink, he left your room for only a few minutes, returning shortly with a wide mug of hot chocolate in his hands. While you sat with your blankets bunched up around your lower half, he set the mug down on your bedside table and plopped a marshmallow on top, quickly roasting it with a flame from his finger. 

“It’s all yours love.” He said. 

“Thank you Marco.” You nodded with a weak smile, reaching over and taking a sip from the warm mug. “I’m sorry if I disturbed you by the way. With all my screaming and whatnot.”

“Don’t worry, you did no such thing. Truthfully I was just reading over old newspaper articles. Doing that for extended periods of time can’t be good for me anyway, so I’d much rather be spending my time ensuring you’re alright.” He reassured, sitting back down next to you.

“Then… Could you stay with me until I fall back asleep? I don’t want that nightmare to come back, and I feel like if you’re here with me… It won’t.” You asked innocently, finishing your hot chocolate.

“Of course.” He smiled. 

Wasting no more time Marco pulled you back into his arms as he slid himself under your blankets, leaning back onto your pile of pillows with you against his chest. Tugging the blanket up to your shoulders, you snuggled into his warmth and slowly began to relax again, the rhythmic beat of his heart calming you. He smiled once he saw how much more at ease you were, and gently kissed your forehead as he held you close. 

“Dream of your future _______. We have so many spectacular things to look forward to.: He mumbled, stroking your arm. 

You mumbled out a small ‘mhmm’ as you snuggled up close, slowly dozing off in the safety of his arms. No nightmares returned, and Marco stayed, knowing how much he too needed a good rest. He wanted to keep you close anyway. Your warmth had always soothed him anyway.


End file.
